Fish fillets are commonly produced at sea from recently caught fish on vessels which include a processing line wherein fish are cleaned, headed, filleted, skinned, inspected, and packed at very high rates of speed, i.e., in the range of 150 fish per minute. Once the fish are placed on an infeed conveyor and oriented in a preferred direction, the processing is carried out by mechanical equipment until the fish reach the inspection and packing stage. In the past, fillets have been deposited on a so-called “candling” or backlit moving inspection table, oriented in a manner which requires their being manually reoriented and aligned for packing at the same time they are being inspected. This is both difficult and costly work. In particular, an important element of inspection of fillets is to determine if pin bones remain along the stomach side of the fillet. The present invention orients the fillets on the inspection table transverse to their paths of travel such that the fillets move stomach side forward so that the first thing an inspector sees when the fillet is moving toward him is the area where pin bones may remain.